Una noche gris
by micaelaGalicia
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando toda esa tristeza se acumula en tu corazón? No podía soportarlo más. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto? Pf, que tonta. ¿No podía ser más obvio? ¡Por el simple hecho de no ser Kikyo!


**Disclaimer Applicated.**

**Una noche gris****.**

Me siento tan devastada, tan tonta, tan masoquista, tan… rota.

Estaba en mi habitación, tirada en lo ancho de mi cama hecha todo un ovillo. Ese día había decidido regresar a mi época por la simple razón de que necesitaba un pequeño descanso de él. No soportaba el gran peso de saber que ya tenía escrita su propia historia de amor. Me sentía un gran bache en la vida de ambos…

En ese instante mi almohada era la única compañera que no tenía ninguna intención de abandonarme. Haciéndome la idea en que ella me consolara y se llevara todos esos sentimientos… Todas esas lágrimas. La abrazaba tan fuertemente que en el lugar en donde posaba mis brazos para estrecharla, se había aflojado, partiéndose en dos. Haciendo que las plumas de esta quedaran arriba y las otras hacia abajo.

Era todo un torrente de agua, no cesaba y no tenía pensado hacerlo.

_¿Por qué?_

Otra vez esa pregunta, rondándome en la cabeza. Acechándome a cada instante en mi mente. Sabía que la respuesta era obvia. Más no quería aceptarla, y mucho menos admitirla en voz alta. De solo pasar por mi cerebro hacía que me retorciera de dolor y mucho sufrimiento.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, con mis pies fuera de esta. Lleve el dorso de mi mano derecha a mi mejilla, para quitar ese rastro de agua salada que no amenazaba con detenerse.

Fruncí el ceño. Enojada con el destino. Y es que éste siempre se burlaba de mí, tan insolente, a grandes carcajadas. Disfrazado, algo así como, un asesino.

_¿Por qué?_

Grité a mis adentros, llevándome a mi pobre maltratada almohada sobre mi cara. No quería que nadie se enterara de mi estado. No quería que nadie me tuviera lástima. Pero en fin, al final de todo… fuerte no soy. Y ese era un momento crucial en el cuál desahogaría todo aquel sentimiento de tristeza, _o al menos la mayor parte, _para volver y sentirme un poco mejor.

_¿¡Por qué!?, _ya me tenía harta esa pregunta.

_¡Porqué tú no eres Kikyo! , _abrí mis ojos, exaltadaante mi repentina respuesta, que provenia desde el interior de mis pensamientos.

– Claro. Seré una reencarnación. Pero aun así, no soy ella. –

Por fin, lo admití en voz alta. Y es que, esa era la cruel realidad. Negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza. Exasperada, sintiéndome tan poca cosa. No podía más, necesitaba gritar.

– ¡Estúpido destino! ¡Si no era para mí, ¿por qué me lo pusiste en mi camino?! ¡Inuyasha! – gemí, con gran dolor en cada una de mis palabras. Importándome tan poco, que alguien me pudiera escuchar.

Con mi pulgar, nuevamente, intenté quitar esos torrentes de agua. Cosa que fue en balde.

Me levanté de mi cama y fui directamente hacia la parte inferior de mi cuarto. Daba pasos lentos y algo torpes, que de momentos sentía que me iba a tropezar con mis propios pies. Llegue al lugar y me paré frente a mi espejo. Aquel cristal que reflejaba la miseria en la que me encontraba.

Me examiné, recorriendo con los ojos cada parte de mis facciones… era tan parecida a ella.

_Pero no lo suficiente. _

Contraje mi cara, haciendo una mueca bastante desaprobatoria contra mí. Una idea acaba de pasar por mi cabeza. Algo desagradable. Pero no me importó.

Corrí hacía mi pequeña mesita de noche, y de uno de sus cajones saque una plancha para el pelo.

Sin dudar ni un momento la conecte al enchufe más próximo que tenía al de mi espejo.

_¿Pero qué estás haciendo…?_

No faltaba mucho para parecerme un poco más a ella. Era sólo cuestión de segundos.

_¡Serás estúpida_!, reprendía mi inconsciente_. _Ignorándolo por completo.

Pasé varias veces la plancha sobre mi fleco al frente de mi espejo, quemando mi cabello con cada pasada que daba. Aún tenía aquella mueca sobre mi rostro, no lo podía evitar.

– Si Inuyasha quiere a Kikyo… Voy a ser Kikyo. – lo dije tan decididamente, que hasta yo misma me asuste. Al fin y al cabo: Necesitaba desahogarme. Nadie me veía, nadie podía juzgarme.

Una vez terminada esa parte, continúe con mi larga melena. Logrando que mi cabello quedara parejo. Ya no había rastros de aquellas capas que me hacía diferente. Encontré un lazo color blanco, y me hice una coleta baja. Característica de la gran sacerdotisa.

Mis ojos toparon con aquel reflejo. Observándome con lástima.

– Me das lástima. – susurré, aceptando mi terrible humillación.

No quería que nadie más me viera así, sin embargo, yo misma me daba ese gusto… ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo? Esa no era yo.

Abrí la boca con sorpresa, los ojos trasmitían decepción. Por mi… y por él. Mi mirada descendió hasta el suelo. Mis ojos goteaban pausadamente. Sentí espasmos, tipo contracciones, que daba mi cuerpo al llorar. Aspirando rastros de mocos que se alojaban en mi nariz.

Me deje caer bruscamente al piso. Llevándome un gran golpe a mi parte trasera. Habían cesado un poco las lágrimas, pero la tristeza no.

Mi mente divagaba, fuera de mí. Sumida en la nada.

Pasé unos 5 minutos en esa posición, hasta que algo, o más bien alguien, posaban sus manos sobre mis hombros. Me sobre exalté, y temblé notoriamente ante aquel tacto. Giré mi cabeza abruptamente, para así darme cuenta de que quién estaba conmigo. Mis ojos se expandieron un poco más de normal, muy sorprendida. Era nadie más y nadie menos que: Inuyasha.

Me separé bruscamente, gateando hacia atrás con ayuda de mis brazos y piernas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije toscamente, enojada. ¿Quién se creía para meterse así a mi cuarto?

Sus ojos se mostraban firmes. Escaneándome. Me sentí pequeña, algo así como: intimidada, ante su profunda cara de decepción. Soltó un largo suspiro, cerrando sus ojos.

– ¿Qué haces, Kagome? – cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho. No dejaba de mirarme con decepción, con lástima. ¡Arg! De todas las personas del mundo. Él era la última persona que quería que la viera llorar y en ese deplorable estado. Era tan… vergonzoso y humillante. ¡Esperen! ¿Acaso… me había escuchado decir esas cosas sobre Kikyo? Si era así, no tenía escapatoria para una buena mentira.

Pero aun así, no tenía derecho al haberme espiado. Nuevamente fruncí el entre cejo. No tenía por qué contestar a eso. ¡Además… le había dicho que al día siguiente me iría con ellos! ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Ya ni siquiera podía desahogarme en paz?

Caminó hacía donde estaba, como a unos 5 pies con paso firme, se acercó hacía a mí, pretendiendo quedar frente a frente. Aún me encontraba tumbada. Y al notar sus intenciones intenté pararme. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que mis ojos se encontraron frente a frente ante aquellos ojos color miel.

– ¿Pero, qué te hiciste Kagome? Esta no eres tú. –

Lo miré detenidamente mientras mis parpados se volvían a llenar, aún más, de aquel liquido cristalino. Una de sus manos viajaron a mi fleco, primero acaricio lentamente esa parte, casi con una ternura inexplicable que no podría provenir de él. Para después mover frenética, pero no bruscamente, su mano, algo así como tacto y delicadeza. . Haciendo que me despeinara y volviera a ser mi original autentico copete. Se paró de su lugar para situarse atrás de mí. ¿Qué pretendía...?

– Serás tonta. – murmuró, denotando molestia y decepción en su voz.

Cuando lo hizo, una de sus garras trozó aquel lazo que mantenía agarrado mi cabello. Haciendo que quedara libre, esparramándose sobre mi espalda y hombros.

Me erguí de mi lugar, y con mis manos me apoyé para poder levantarme. Era tan feo sentir esa mirada en mí. Y más por la condición en la que me encontraba.

Cuando quedé cara a cara con él. Uno de sus pulgares pasó sobre mi pómulo. Llevándose así todo aquel rastro de amargura solidificada en lágrimas. Su tacto, era tan delicado, tan suave.

Qué irónico. La persona que te hace sentir una mierda, es la misma persona que te hace sentir bien.

– Kagome… – comenzó.

– No, Inuyasha. – corté. – Se supone que habíamos quedado en que mañana regresaría con ustedes. No tienes por qué decirme nada y menos el estar aquí. Solo vete.

Si de por sí, ya era humillante esa escena, no quería que se quedara por más tiempo. Esto empezaba a tornarse incómodo.

– ¿Qué pretendes con parecerte a Kikyo? – soltó, sin más.

– ¿Sabes? Pensé que me encontraba sola en mi habitación y esto es ilegal de tu parte. La pregunta debería ser: ¿Qué pretendes tú al estar aquí?

Se sorprendió ante mi pregunta, y frunció el ceño.

– Responde primero a mi pregunta.

¿Qué clase de respuesta fue esa? O sea, era mi momento de estar sola conmigo misma y reflexionar. ¡Qué mierda le pasaba a Inuyasha!

– No. – apreté mis dientes, sintiéndome furiosa.

– ¡Ja! Eres una tonta, Kagome. – negó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces, cerrando sus ojos.

– ¡Deja de llamarme tonta! – Exploté – No tienes por qué estar estar aquí. ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Kikyo? O… ¿Pensar en cómo salvarla?

– ¿A qué viene eso? – Era oficial. Estaba tonto.

– No te hagas el tonto Inuyasha.

– ¿Por qué te comportas así? – gritó exasperado.

Me sorprendí, más que aquellas veces en esta noche. ¿Acaso no era obvio? ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Era estúpido. Me sentía estúpida.

– Inuyasha… vete. No tiene caso.

– Kagome…

– Basta, por favor. – aún tenía cara de decepcionado. Eso era lo que me mataba más que nada.

– Mañana será un nuevo día, te prometo estar bien. – proseguí, tratando evadirlo con cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo podía prometer eso?

Notaba sus puños cerrados, haciendo presión con sus garras contra su piel. Y su cara hecha mohín.

Sentí una desesperación y frustración en el ambiente. Una vez más caían lágrimas de mis ojos.

– No…

– ¡Ya corta tu rollo, Inuyasha! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Por qué no quiero que desees ser Kikyo.

– No lo hago. ¿Te estas burlando de mí? – aventuré a decir, y prepararme psicológicamente a la respuesta que me iba a dar.

– ¡Kagome, eres una tonta!

– ¡Ya lo sé! – Confesé. Y si, en verdad era eso. ¿Enamorarme de una persona con un destino ya escrito? Sólo a mí me podía pasar ese tipo de cosas.

En el ambiente se podía agarrar la tensión, vi tanto como sus ojos y su boca se fruncía, provocando una mueca de enojo. Caminó a donde me encontraba y me agarró con sus manos, clavándome sus dedos, sin permitir que las garras me hicieran daño, a los , su mirada, se clavó en la mía.

Miel contra chocolate.

Su boca seguía fruncida, al igual que mis ojos. Me observaba detenidamente, cada parte de mi cara. Abrió su boca, haciendo que esta pareciera una pequeña abertura. Amenazando con decir algo.

–Por favor Kagome, nunca quieras ser alguien que no seas tú…

– Perdón – susurró y al momento soltó un largo suspiro con un deje de tristeza. Agacho su cabeza, provocando que su cabello le tapara esos grandes ojos. Lo que daría porque esos ojos fueran míos… No quería dejar de verlos.

Me quede anonadada, sin saber que decir a eso. Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar tan siquiera un monosílabo, me abrazo fuertemente, apretándome contra su pecho. Sintiendo cálidos palpitares de aquel corazón grande que poseía aquel ser. Sintiendo el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar y se separó efímeramente de mi cuerpo, incitándome a sentir un gran vacío dentro de mi interior. Se movió ágil y rápidamente a la ventana por la cual, no dudo en dar salto. Dejándome completamente sola.

Una ráfaga de viento se coló por mi ventana. Provocando que me estremeciera con frío. Sintiéndome nuevamente sola…

Avance lentamente a mi cama, y me acosté. Pensé en cada detalle de lo que había sucedido toda esa noche. Trate de tranquilizarme y cuando por fin pude conseguirlo, intente dormir.

_Mañana será un nuevo día… _me anime a mí misma.

Después de todo, no podía separarme de mi amor, Inuyasha.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí: micaelaGalicia, reportándome. **

**Okey, admito que es un intento de one-shot triste, aunque se pareciera más a una caquita. Discúlpenme si hubo algún error, jeje. **

**Se preguntarán: ¿Por qué estuvo tan "emo" esta pequeña historia? Simple, por qué conforme estoy viendo el anime (voy en el capítulo 149), más me entristece ver a Kagome sufrir por Inuyasha. Ya que éste no puede evitar seguir enamorado de Kikyo… Ustedes saben, con todo eso que fue su primer amor. *Snif, snif* Aunque mil veces voy prefiriendo a Kagome. Si no, ¿Para qué rayos se cruzaba en su camino? O sea, por algo, ¿no? Jajaja ya pues. Perdón si fue algo muy payaso o muy dramático. Bueno, ya dependiendo de cada quién. **

**Y pues aquí le quise dar un verdadero deshago. No como esas veces en las que se ponía a llorar en pequeños ratos. No. Esta vez tenía que soltarlo todo o si no se me iba a enfermar. ): Jiji. **

**¡Eeeen fin! Gracias a todos los que leyeron y me dan al menos una pequeña oportunidad a seguir escribiendo. **

**O sea muchas gracias a: ****serena tsukino chiba**** & ****Akari 2. ****Por leer: ****Celos Impulsivos.**** ¡En serio muchas gracias, hermosas! Cuídense. Un beso. **

**¿Me dejan un review? :3 Al menos uno chequeto, ¿shi? ¡Mua! **


End file.
